Little White Lie Season Two
by DaughteroftheOliveBranch
Summary: Little White Lie s2 based off the Starkid's original s2 idea.Kevin is back and Jim has to pee.he has a girlfriend and i own nothing. Eric Kahn Gale read it and liked it and told Nick Lang about it! *paused writing- will definitely return
1. Chapter 1

**Little White Lie Season 2**

_Chapter 1: Kevin's Best Friend_

Sami and Duder Reese sat atop the Arborland Water Tower staring up at the sky. In the morning they were to start their first tour- playing stolen music. Sami sighed, her mind creating patterns in the stars. All she could think about was Kevin. He loved her but she loved Toby. Then again, she did steal Kevin's music. She felt guilty like she owed him… like she should love him.

"I hate this town."

...

"Alright, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah Dad," Duder groaned, heaving his smallish suitcase into the back of the limo.

"Where's your sister?"

"Sami?"

"No your other sister… YES SAMI!"

"She said to pick her up at the hospital. She went to visit Kevin."

...

A knock on the door caused Kevin to slap the laptop closed and pull off his headphones. The door opened without permission and a blond girl strode into the room and smiled, but tears of sadness were welling in her eyes.

"Omigod," Kevin gasped and pulled open his laptop, "you're Sami Reese, the lead singer of Little White Lie! I love your music. My aunt showed it to me when I woke up saying you were the one that was there when I was hit. Is that true?"

She attempted to hold back tears but was escaped her grasp and was wiped away almost as soon as it touched the skin, "Yeah, it was me and… me and Duder. Do you really not remember?"

Kevin looked down at the paused clip of Little White Lie's first music video. He took a long look at the members. Sami, upfront where she should be, is grabbing the mike and in the middle of a long dip to the floor. Toby, right by her side, is staring down at his guitar making sure he's getting the notes right. Tanya, in the midst of shaking her butt, is standing in the background by Jim who is simply staring directly at the camera whilst playing his drums. Duder seems to be staying as far away from the others as possible, especially Tanya, but now was not the time to ask why. He simply shrugged, "Where we friends?"

A tear fell from her cheek but she let it fall, "Yeah Kevin. Best friends."


	2. Chapter 2

Little White Lie Season 2

_Chapter 2: Jim has to Pee_

Sami's head rested on the window. She watched the hills roll by as the small town she loathed to return to in six months disappeared. The last thing she saw was the water tower she and Duder had been on top of not twelve hours ago. That small memory was enough to torture her until she returned, not to mention the conversation in the hospital.

Toby's hand landed on her shoulder. Memories seemed to pass from his hand to her body, but something was wrong; they were her memories. She saw Kevin's face when she walked into his hospital room; she saw his smile when she lied about the friendship. She saw the fear in Tanya's eyes when she discovered the real reason for the Save Calvin Foundation. Again she saw (and smelled) the sweat appearing on Kevin as he stood in front of them with his guitar, his red sneakers disappearing behind the garage as he sped off. Finally, Kevin lying nearly dead on the asphalt underneath her and Duder calling for help, shaking him, and stoking his hair to comfort him even though they knew he could not feel a thing.

Sami didn't even realize she was crying until Toby pulled her close and caressed her tears with his jacket sleeve. "Shh…" he whispered rocking her back and forth. She buried her face in his chest and began to sob. He would have pulled her closer but the seatbelt restricted Sami's comfort.

Jim looked down at his girlfriend Emilie. They had been friends since kindergarten when he ate her cookie… then peed on her… then ate her crayons… tripped her… copied her drawing… and stole her sleeping mat. Let's just say he had hated her for a while. Then one she kissed him on the playground in the middle of Kindergarten and they went off to play House.

She longed to hold the beautiful young woman in his arms. He loved the way her dark brown hair perfectly caressed her shoulders shaped her face radiantly. Her eyes twinkle up at him with concern. He almost wished she would dig her face into his chest and allow him to stroke her beautiful hair and rub her back sympathetically in the shape of a heart. He simply put his arm around her and he moved into his body. "Better than nothing…" he thought to himself.

The next few hours were ridden in silence. The only sounds were the occasional cough or sneeze and Sami's sniffling. Once or twice Jim would send the piercing sound of a kiss he had planted on the top of Emilie's head, smelling her watermelon shampoo and… "Is that dandruff shampoo? Wow it really does work miracles!" he thought pressing his lips together as he pulled his lips from the softness of her thick hair.

Soon though, he began to get antsy. His leg began to bounce up and down really fast making Emilie vibrate so much for a second she thought her phone was going to explode in her pocket. A bead of sweat rolled down his face. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to break the silence, "I have to pee-pee."

Emilie slowly slid away from him, to his disappointment, Toby let out a snort trying to stifle a laugh. Sami cracked a smile as the limo driver face palmed, but he couldn't waste too much time in the middle of nowhere like there. Jim was worried he would make him get out of the car and pee in the middle of the desert in front of everyone… he might not mind so much around Emilie though… To his comfort, the driver didn't make him get out. He just huffed and picked up the speed. Only Sami could tell, the corner of his lips were curled upwards, making her feel real joy since her first kiss with Toby.


End file.
